


Why do you keep going to Skull Cavern?

by ScatterPatter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Stitches, emergency surgery, gender neutral reader, lots of fluff by the end, mc gets rekt, mc is a dork, polyamory saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterPatter/pseuds/ScatterPatter
Summary: Reader(MC) has been dating Sebastian for a while, but now Harvey's getting feelings for them too. MC has a bad run-in at Skull Cavern and now Harvey needs to save their life. Antics ensue.





	Why do you keep going to Skull Cavern?

            Harvey shivered, stepping into the clinic and quickly shutting the door behind him. It was the second week of winter, and the cold had definitely kicked in by now. He leaned against the door, gripping his cup of coffee tightly until it warmed up his hands. As much as he loved coffee, the feeling of holding something warm was far greater. After a minute of warming up, he set his mug down and hung his coat on a nearby rack, grabbing his doctor’s coat instead. He was relieved that the clinic was empty for the moment. Sure, while winter meant more patients, and more patients meant a decent income, the outbreak of colds and flu the villagers always seem to have could be a bit overwhelming at times. It was nice to have a quiet start to the day instead.

            Time passed, Pierre showed up later that morning complaining about a sore throat, but some cough drops and a recommendation to let Caroline run the general store for the rest of the day sent him on his way. The entire afternoon, no one else came to the clinic. Maybe they had all finally recovered from the virus that was going around last week. Still though, Harvey couldn’t shake the feeling in his gut. One of those “it’s quiet, too quiet” kinds of feelings. … He took another sip of his coffee, letting the scent and warmth calm him down.

            Suddenly, the front door was roughly slammed open “HARV!!!” A voice, undoubtedly Pam’s, screamed from the waiting room. Harv jolted, spilling some coffee on himself- luckily the drink had cooled enough not to burn him- but quickly brushed that off in favor of sprinting to the waiting room. Pam seemed alright, if not absolutely frazzled, though she had MC slumped against her, clearly barely conscious and would not be walking if she didn’t have a strong hold on them.

            “Dear God, MC!!!” Harvey rushed over to the pair, already hoisting the farmer into his arms, careful not to worsen any injuries. Blood was already smearing onto his hands, and MC was very pale, skin cold to the touch. “Pam, what the hell happened?!”

            “The hell if I know!!!” She retorted, “They bought a ticket to Calico Desert, went to Skull Cavern, and after a while they came crawling out like this!!!”

            “Skull Cavern?! I told them to stop going in there, why don’t they-?!” He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Focus, Harvey, Focus. Lecture MC later, save their life now. “MARU!!!” He called out, already going to the operating room and setting MC down on the table. Maru was already rushing in and setting up equipment while Harvey washed his hands and put a pair of gloves on. “Maru, I’m going to need to you to administer a local anesthesia, it looks like the wound is near the abdomen-”

            “What?!” She protested “Harvey, I’m not an anesthesiologist, I’m not certified to administer anything like that!”

            “I know.” He was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but then remembered he’s just sterilized his hands and opted to grab some equipment from the nearby tray instead. “But we don’t have an anesthesiologist here, and MC’s in serious trouble. I know you’ve been studying this, so I need you to do this and keep track of their vitals, alright?”

            “Harvey…” She took a shaky breath “A-Alright, I’ll do it.” She reached into a nearby cabinet and grabbed a syringe and the anesthetic. She then went to MC, lifting their shirt enough to see where they were injured, and injected it into the skin right next to the wound. MC flinched, still barely conscious and whining in pain, though Maru held them down until the anesthetic kicked in and they relaxed. She then pulled up a monitor, setting up the devices to keep track of their vitals. “Their heart rate is very high…”

            “Sounds like a Class II hemorrhage.” Harvey sighed, stepping up to MC and surveying their injury. There was a nasty gash along their left side, the wound almost looking like something had taken a bite out of them. Upon closer inspection, he found no injuries to the organs and no arteries or veins broken, though they were still bleeding enough that he had to stitch them up in order for them to recover safely. “Alright, let’s see what we can do here…”

…

            About an hour later, MC stirred. The anesthetic should have worn off by now, so they were likely in some pain. Harvey was sitting in a stool next to the bed they were put in after the surgery, keeping an eye on their vitals while anxiously sipping his coffee.

            “Nh…” They whined, keeping their eyes squinted from the bright clinic lights as they attempted to sit up-

            “Hey, woah-” Harvey set his coffee down and eased MC back to a laying position “MC, hey, take it easy…”

            Their eyes slowly adjusted as they blinked up at Harvey “H… Harv?” Their voice sounded strained “Wh- Where…?”

            He sighed, relief washing over him upon seeing them mostly-alright. “You’re at the clinic, MC. You got really hurt at Skull Cavern, and Pam brought you here.” He frowned “I had to perform emergency surgery on you. Do you remember what happened?”

            “…” They took their time to think, still seeming dazed “I was mining… a-and all of a sudden this serpent snuck up on me… I think it bit me… last thing I remember was passing out near the bus…”

            “Well, you’re okay. I had to stitch your wound up, and you lost a bit of blood, but other than that you’ll be okay.” He smiled, grabbing his coffee and relaxing slightly “… I’m going to have to charge you for the surgery, though, but take your time to pay it off, I want you to worry about recovering, not bills.”

            They nodded slowly, and then smiled at Harvey; their warm grin making his heart skip a beat “Thank you, Harvey. … So, I’m going to recover quickly?”

            “Assuming nothing else unexpected happens, yeah. I’m gonna let you go home tonight, if you end up feeling alright enough to get home.”

            “Awesome! So I can go back to the Cavern in a few days!”

            “Absolutely not!” Harvey immediately set his coffee down, fretting. “You may be okay to go home, but you still need to rest to recover, I don’t want you reopening that wound, stitches only help so much! Especially if those Serpents are so deadly that they do _that_ to you…”

            “But I only got, like, 3 omni-geodes!”

            “MC, please!” He placed his hand on theirs, shivering at how cold their hand felt “I don’t want you to die out there, you were in bad enough shape today, I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened if Maru and I hadn’t…” He shook his head “Just- promise me you’ll take it easy for the next week or so? Please?”

            “… Alright…” MC sighed, “I promise. Only farming for the next week.”

            Harvey let his smile return “Thank you, MC…”

            As he was about to say something else, the door to the clinic was shoved open, sending another blast of cold air throughout the building. “MC!!!” Sebastian yelled, running over to their room and was by their side in an instant “I heard about what happened, are you alright?!”

            They nodded, smiling to reassure him “I’m gonna be okay, just bit off more than I could chew with the monsters… But, I got patched up, so I’ll be okay!” They turned their smile to Harvey “Right, Harv?”

            “I-” Harvey’s heart skipped a beat, suddenly feeling much more tense with Sebastian in the room. Not that he disliked Sebastian, he was always a nice guy, but it was more complicated than just that. Seb and MC were dating for a few months now, and he always thought they were good for each other, but over the past few weeks he’s been afraid he might have been catching feelings for MC, and the last thing he wanted was to come between their relationship. … He forced a smile “Yeah, I expect them to make a full recovery… only if they make sure to rest for the next week or two.”

            Sebastian nodded “Oh, I’ll make sure of that.” He pouted at MC “I told you to stop being so reckless!!! You could’ve died out there!!!”

            MC nodded “I see your point… but I raise you: Iridium ore.”

            “MC oh my God.” Harv and Seb replied simultaneously. Sebastian just smiled, though, and eased them into sitting up “Here, why don’t I take you home so you can rest?”

            They glanced at a clock and gasped “It’s only 5:30! If I go to bed now I’ll be waking up at, like, 3 in the morning, and I don’t wanna just lay in bed all night!”

            This time it was Harvey’s turn to scold “Well you can’t exactly be doing much else! You’re likely going to be in a lot of pain from-”

            “Uh, hey, I have an idea,” Sebastian chimed in before the bickering could escalate “Let’s just head down to the saloon? I can help MC get there and the three of us could maybe unwind for a little bit? I think we might need a de-stressor, ehe…”

            “Oh!” They perked up at the idea “Yeah, that sounds like fun! And that way I-I can thank Pam for bringing me here, whoops, I probably gave her a heart attack…”

            Harvey let an amused smile slip before he recomposed himself, grabbing his green coat “I better come too, to make sure you’ll be alright to go home… I also need another coffee.”

            “Harv I swear you have a caffeine addiction.” MC joked and, with Sebastian’s help, was able to stand up fully, definitely leaning on their boyfriend for support. “But yeah, it’d be nice if you could come too…”

            After yelling at himself to not let himself blush, Harvey nodded “I’m not addicted to coffee, I just need the energy to put up with your antics all of the time!” That one earned a laugh out of both Sebastian and MC.

            …

            “And one for you~” MC slid a mug over to Harvey, grinning brightly.

            Harv blinked, looking over and noticing MC and Seb had their own drinks “Oh, what’s this?”

            “Hot chocolate!” They replied, already sipping from theirs. “Drink up, it’s a thank you gift for taking care of me!”

            “Well, at least it’s not alcohol, that’s the last thing you wanna do to your body after a major injury like that.” He smiled fondly and began drinking his. It was nice and warm, just the way he liked his drinks… though a bit sweet for his taste, but how could he turn down something like hot chocolate?

            The three of them sat there for a long while, just chatting and enjoying their drinks, occasionally interrupted by a townsperson who wanted to make sure MC was alright, but other than that it was a peaceful night. For the first time in ages, Harvey felt himself relax, just feeling natural to be so casual with the other two. He wasn’t sure how they were able to do that to him, maybe they were secretly witches. … Nah, if anything, Sebastian would be a vampire. MC could still be a witch, though…

            “Hey, Harv?”

            “Hm?” He perked up, a little embarrassed that he’d been zoned out for so long, he didn’t even notice MC and Sebastian looking right at him “Y-Yeah? What’s up?"

            “Well, Sebby and I were talking…” They started, and Sebastian’s face flushed at the use of the sappy nickname “And, well, I don’t really know how to say this. Um… We like you, Harvey. A lot. You’ve always been cool and, well… Would you maybe wanna go out with us, sometime?”

            Harvey could’ve sworn his heart stopped. There was no way that he was just asked that… right? Maybe he was just misinterpreting the situation “Go out as in… on a date?” They both nodded in response, so clearly he wasn’t misinterpreting the situation… He must be dreaming. “But… you’re both dating…”

            MC nodded “Yeah, but… what if we dated each other? Like a couple- but- three people instead of two?”

            He just blinked “… Can you do that???”

            They shrugged “There isn’t really anything that says we can’t?”

            “I… can’t argue with that, can I?”

            After a bit of uncomfortable silence, the three of them just burst out into laughter. They got a few stares from other people in the saloon, but none of them cared. It was this kind of behavior, the kind that made Harvey feel relaxed and even lighthearted, and it’s why he didn’t think for another moment about the offer. “Alright, you win. Let’s go out sometime!”

            The clinked their mugs of hot chocolate in cheers, bright smiles on all of their faces, and went back to their lighthearted banter as the night went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fic on this site, so tell me how you felt about it! ... Still my first fic here so go easy on the criticisms <3


End file.
